


Magic Kingdom Levianta

by Rei_Ark



Series: This Lonely Nightmare [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: Year: Before Twins 528
Relationships: Casanova/Lilea
Series: This Lonely Nightmare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108061





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 528

Lilea and Cassie were hiding in the library, Cassie was protecting her since the pair heard arguments and the screams of the damned outside. Something must be happening in the control room now since the ship experienced occasional but growing more frequent violent tremors and turbulence.

"Don't worry Lilea... whatever happens you'll be safe with me." She whispered softly to her.

"I know..." She smiled lightly and curled up close to Cassie.

Eventually the pair realised that the ship began hurdling at an alarming rate into the planet's surface. "I'm scared..." Lilea whimpered

"I know Lilea, but I've got you, ok?"

"I know... And I wouldn't have it any other way..." Lilea purred lovingly

Cassie cuddled her close.

The ship jolted as the ship crashed into the atmosphere. "Casanova... I-I have to tell you something"

"I'm listening." She promised.

"I love you. With all my heart, I've never had the courage to say anything... I'm such a coward" She spoke softly, that was when Cassie realised something, every time Lilea mumbled something she was mumbling 'I love you'

"It wasn't just you, I should have been less naïve-" she hugged her very tightly.

Tears welled in Lilea's eyes "Thank you" suddenly the ship collided with the ground

Cassie had woken up in a lot of pain but panicked when she couldn't feel Lilea in her arms.

Moving some rubble she found the trail of Lilea's very long hair

She followed the hair and uncovered Lilea's face. "Lilea- no! NO!" She sobbed and screamed, crying over her assistant. "Just wait here, you'll be okay, I know just what I can use to get you out of here... you'll be just fine again in no time-" she sniffed, staggering to her feet to her work room, picking through the rubble and ignoring the other bodies.

She stumbled her way into her work space, where an unfinished metal being was nearing completion. Taking twenty or so minutes to finish it, she laid herself inside and had it close over her.

Casanova screamed in further pain as it became her new body, one better made for protecting Lilea. Another form of herself... she just hoped her Lilea would understand.

Once readjusted, she returned to her assistant and cleared her of the rubble, keeping her body as fully in tact as possible. " Oh sweet Lilea... I'll find your soul, I'll wake you up.... and I'll make you a body like mine, but one to match you, so you'll be more protected- just like I promised." She gently stroked Lilea's cheek, smiling as she knew she would make everything okay again. " Your love will not be wasted... I swear. Nothing will stop me from getting you back." She gently picked up Lilea's body, and brought her to the work room, basically sealing herself inside as she began creating another body.


	2. Prophet Maria Moonlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Moonlit is struck by a revelation of which her parents are the twin dragon gods, Levia and Behemo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 032

Behemo opened his eyes and looked around, clearing his throat he let out a low growl as he saw remnants of all his hard work utterly destroyed before turning to look at his still unconscious sister.

He growled yet again and harnessed some kind of aura that sent a blast through an already mostly destroyed ship, which woke Levia up “Nghgg… Ow-” she grumbled  
“Levia! Are you alright?” Behemo asked, intending to rush over to her, only to discover that he could barely move.  
"I feel.... oddly shaped." She admitted.

"It's our new bodies. They are what our Spirit Data decided to form into, however none of that matters, because WE CAN'T LEAVE THE SHIP!" Behemo hollered.  
"But... at least we are together... and alive, right?" She said weakly with a smile. " We will work out a plan together somehow."

There was a pause before the ship radiated a soft yellow light "Yeah, you're right" Behemo spoke softly, now calm, and smiled

Some time later, Behemo spoke up again. “Do you think we’ll ever be able to break out of this prison?”

Levia thought about it for a moment “Hmm, let me think on it, however we may need an unsuspecting soul to help us”

"Let me work it out... but we may need an unsuspecting soul to help us."

Behemo sighed and looked around again, tears welling in his eyes "...It's... IT'S NOT FAIR!" he hollered, sending a beam of pink energy that looked like a lightning bolt, startling Levia who tried to calm down her brother.

\--

Within the nearby forest, a young girl by the name of Maria was traversing a small worn path when suddenly she was struck by a bolt of lightning just as she picked up a glass bottle.

"I'm telling you, Levia there's no way anyone can see let alone hear us!" a man's voice stated

"Just calm down, I wouldn't be so sure." Levia replied, a smirk evident in her voice.

"Uhmmmmmm..... hello?" A confused voice interrupted their conversation.

Behemo froze "Levia, did you hear a voice just now?"

The female nodded. "Hello?"

"Hello!" Maria said again. "I'm not an echo, if that helps?" she then quickly added.

Behemo calmed down as he chuckled "Of course not, we know you're not an echo"

"Where are you speaking from? I cannot see you?" Maria didn't understand.

Levia grinned, mouthing to Behemo, -This is our chance!- 

"We're gods of the new world, and you are our child. We have a deep bond with you, and we need your help, please.'

"We can tell you of the future as long as you keep this bottle" Behemo added

"The future??" She was surprised. "Isn't that dangerous...?"

"Not when it helps save lives." Levia countered.

"Which you can do now that we have been reunited as a family" Behemo added "It's so nice to see you again, our lovely daughter"

"You're really my parents??" Maria gasped. "I've always dreamed I would meet you, though certainly not like this- I'm not sure if this is the name you gave me or not but, my name  
is Maria." She replied.

"We are so sorry for leaving you... but we are here again, and here to stay."

"Our sweet Maria, please, come to us. We are in the ark labelled Sin"

"But what about the beasts??"

"Don't worry, our power and your foresight will allow you to safely navigate the way. We cannot leave because a cruel man sealed us away with his magic, which we had to leave  
you to protect you from... That is why we've been unable to speak with you until now."

Behemo smiled "However do not be shocked when you see us, for we cannot take on a human form"

"Another one of the cruel man's magics, but at least this one hasn't been as detrimental to us.'

"Okay, well, if I'm safe... I want to help! He sounded pretty mean, and even if you don't look like you, well, what orphan would say no to meeting their parents??" Maria spoke  
eagerly.

"There's a good girl, now come to us. Let us be a family again"

"Of course!" Maria clutched the bottle to her chest and headed off to find a way to free her "parents"

Once in the palace dungeons, Maria found herself face to face to the horrifying graveyard where the Ark known as Sin was rumoured to be. And there right before her eyes was the Ark.

"Uhm- I think I am here.... what do I do now?"

"Come closer to us, my daughter. We are trapped inside the Ark, let us see you properly"

She approached the Ark as she was requested.

Telepathically Behemo spoke to Levia '-Do you think this will work? I doubt she would be able to handle both of us inside of her-'

-Unless we found a way to make her have twins, and swap with her kids?- she suggested wildly.

'-That's brilliant, that way we can truly be together, we can be reborn as the twins we always knew we were-' Fizzy lit up eagerly, before turning back to Maria "Maria, listen to me,"  
He started

Maria listened intently.

"You must tell everyone that you are the daughter of the twin gods. Tell them if you don't become the queen then a great destruction will spread all throughout Levianta"

'-We'll implement the twin vessels when she is older-'

\- She is less likely to lose them to miscarriage that way, good idea.- Levia smiled

"I can do that, but, how will they believe me....?" Maria asked

"Tell them you are a prophet, just as the queens before you were. You are Prophet Merry-Go-Round"

"Oh yes! Because with my bottle always with me, I'll be able to do as such! Oh thank you father!"

"There's my wonderful daughter. Remember that your mother and I love you dearly" Behemo smiled

"Thank you so much... I'm so glad I got to meet you!"

"And we are forever glad you happened to find us again." Levia added.

"Now, run along and get ready to make your debut as queen and take your rightful place upon the throne"

"That sounds so exciting.... I’d never have imagined it!"

Behemo chuckled "We shall see you so very soon, daughter"

"See you soon, I love you both!" Maria beamed.

Once Maria left, Behemo turned to Levia and burst into a fit of insane laughter which his sister soon joined in on.

Shortly after her unsuccessful mission of freeing her parents, Maria returned to the orphanage.

Inside the orphanage, a girl with long, dark blue hair done up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, and with tight pants on beneath her plain dress, her skirt held useful pockets for keeping things on her person. A belt around her waist and useful, though boots on her feet, she was able to do whatever she liked without and wardrobe issues. Tiana had heard of a girl by the name of Maria Moonlit be struck by a bolt of lightning. She was a close friend of Maria's so she went to the Orphanage's infirmary to see how she was doing.

"Maria?" She asked curiously her voice cute and a little high pitched due to her young age. " Maria are you okay?"

Maria smiled brightly "I'm more than alright, Tiana!" she beamed, "I met my mother and father, I always wanted to know who they were"

"You're so lucky....!" Tiana breathed with amazed eyes. " What we're they like??" She asked, sitting by her on the bed

"They were perfect, they talk to me through this glass bottle" She gestures to the glass bottle by the bed

"A glass bottle? That's strange?" She gave a thinking expression.

Maria smiled "They're trapped in Sin, they have no other choice"

"They what? How are they there, and you here?" She was more confused.

"Does that matter? I have parents!"

"You make a good point!" She hugged Maria excitedly.

She beamed and hugged Tiana tightly "They told me that I am too become the next queen of Levianta... And I want you by my side"

"You're going to be a queen???" She gasped. "You're so super lucky Maria that's so cool!!!"

Maria smiled lightly "Will you come with me to the capital?" she asked

"Yes!! Maybe I'll find my parents there too!"

"I hope so!" Maria clapped her hands happily

Tiana was incredibly happy.


	3. Prophet Merry-Go-Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF_QZWjI9bw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 025

Years had passed and Maria had ascended to the throne, adopting the public name of Alice Merry-Go-Round. As promised she had taken Tiana with her to the capital and the two lived in the Palace, however Tiana had taken up the role of personal servant to Alice.

She didn't mind, be cause she lived in awe of her friend, though she did still hope she would be able to find her parents still.

"Miss Tiana? You are being summoned by Queen Alice" one of the other servants told her

"Thank you, I'll be right there!"

Tiana made her way into the throne room where Alice was smiling warmly "Tiana!" she beamed and gestured for her to approach

Tiana approached her eagerly. " Yes your highness?" She asked, wondering what she had been called for

Alice stood up and hugged her warmly "My parents seek audience with me, would you like to come with me?"

"Y-you're letting me meet your parents?" She gasped in surprise.

"Yes!"

"I would love to come your highness." She beamed.

"Let's go, prepare the carriage"

"Of course, right away!" She hurried off to do so

Tiana went to prepare Reina, Alice's favourite mare to pull the carriage. The horse whinnied quietly

"Hey Reina, guess what?" She told the horse. "She's going to let me come with her!"

Reina whinnied again eagerly and nuzzled Tiana

"And you can come too!" She stroked the mare's muzzle

Alice came out of the Palace, wearing a really fluffy coat as it was the dead of winter.

Tiana held the door open for her.

"Thank you, Tia" She beamed happily

"My pleasure." She beamed back.

The pair set up and prepared to go off to the Levia-Behemo Temple where the Ark, Sin was located

"Excuse me your highness?" She asked, a little nervously.

"Yes, Tia?"

"Could you please ask your parents if they know how to find mine..?" she was nervous evident by her fiddling with her skirt. "It's okay if it doesn't work out though. "

"Of course! It's the least I can do for my closest friend"

She blushed brightly

Alice smiled brightly.

Eventually the pair made it to the Temple and Alice slipped out before Reina even halted

Tiana made sure Reina would be okay before joining Alice/Maria

Alice walked into the Temple and smiled lightly "Are you ready?"

"As much as I can be." She nodded.

Alice skipped in and headed for the stairs

Tiana followed.

There was a sudden gust of wind and male and female voices cried from the other end of the hall "INTRUDER!!!"

"Mama, Papa, it's okay, this is Tiana, my friend"

"I'm so sorry your eteemednesses, Queen Alice asked me to come along. I've known her since we were very small, and I love being able to help her still. My name is Tiana." She introduced herself.

"Alice, my daughter what have you brought to our doorstep?" The female voice asked. 

Alice smiled "As she said, this is Tiana, my friend I was telling you and Papa about"

"If you wish me to leave, I can always go tend to Reina." She offered.

"Nonsense, come forward, young one."

The doors opened and it caused Alice to light up "They trust you"

"Wow-" she was amazed and tried to stay calm, stepping forward as she was asked.

"What do you wish to know?" The male voice asked

"I was wondering... if you knew my parents?" She asked, becoming nervous. "I was so happy when her highness discovered her parents, but I am yet to know mine."

"Your parents?" The male asked softly an spoke to the female "Levia, you know about most people, where is this young girl's parents?"

'Levia' spoke softly "Your father passed away last winter and your mother is studying to become a senator at the royal palace"

"At the palace??" She gasped. "Do you know her name?" She asked hopefully.

"Her name is Prentiss Nemara" Levia smiled lightly

"Thank you so much! Maria was right when she said you were the most amazing parents ever, she is so lucky to have you both!" She was crying happily.

Alice smiled

"I'm glad I could help you, young one. Now please we must speak to our daughter alone"

"Of course, I'll give you privacy." She cleared her eyes and bowed respectfully, before returning to Reina

Alice smiled "I'll be out soon"

Once outside Tiana realised she just spoke to the Twin-Headed Dragon God, Levia-Behemo

"How cool was that! That's like, the best day ever since Maria met her parents!" She whispered excitedly to the horse. " So incredible...!"

Reina whinnied and nuzzled her

"Now we just have to wait for her highness to be finished." She pet the horse lovingly.

Eventually Alice did come out, dragging her feet along the ground as she was in deep thought, which was a habit she had ever since she was younger

"Are you alright My Lady?"

"Mama and Papa told me of a fate worse than anything we can imagine and to prevent it, they need to be reborn into human bodies..."

"Oh my... how may I help?" She asked, wanting to do everything she could to reduce the royal stress on her best friends shoulders.

"I need you to tell our best scientists" She smiled lightly

"As soon as we return to the castle, I shall do as such." Tiana assured.

"Thank you" She smiled lightly.

She held the carriage door open for Maria.

Alice sighed lightly before she entered the carriage.

Once both women were settled in she smiled "I'm glad I have a friend like you"

Tiana blushed lightly. " Thank you... really. I'm glad we were able to stay friends, even with everything that's happened." She admitted shyly.

"You're who keeps me grounded" She smiled lightly

"I do my best to help wherever I can."


	4. Mother of the Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 021

A few months had passed since becoming queen, and Maria found herself communing with her parents more and more ever since she became queen. Only ever going to the ark twice but today was something special.

"Alice, my daughter" Her father spoke through the bottle

"Hello Papa." She smiled, happy to hear his voice.

"I have brought you great news"

"Great news? That is splendid!"

"You are carrying a child. For your Mother and I have blessed you with the seed necessary to give birth"

She looked down to her stomach, and rubbed it gently. "A child of my very own...? This is surely a miracle, thank you." She teared up.

"I'm sure you will do well to guard them with your life, my daughter" Behemo smiled

"Of course... I couldn't possibly let my child be hurt....!"

"We have faith you will not let us down"

"Thank you Papa." She beamed proudly.

"Your child should be born some time soon"

"Soon?" She was very surprised.

"Yes" He smiled "Rejoice, my daughter, for this is a momentous occasion in all of Leviatan History"  
"I'm so excited. I'm glad you think I'm ready to be a mother."

A few months later, Tiana came into the throne room to find Maria smiling brightly

"Good morning your highness." She greeted politely, warmed by her friends smile.

"Tiana! I'm with child" She beamed

"WOW!!!!" She exclaimed, amazed. "That's incredible!!"

But alas... how? As far as Tiana knew, Maria had no lover

Maria smiled brightly "I know! I can't believe it"

"Might I be so bold as to ask... how, please?"

"Mama and Papa gifted me with the seed of life"

Her eyes widened. "Their magic is incredible...!"

She smiled happily "However no one must know. I trust you will keep my secret"

"I promise to tell no one your majesty." She replied seriously.

"I'm certainly glad."

She held her tummy with soft smile "Would you like to feel?"

"Yes please!" She blushed deeply.

"Go on then"

She came up and hesitantly placed a hand on Maria's stomach

Maria smiled as Tiana could feel a gentle pulsate of magic

She gasped softly, her eyes so very wide.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's so... so... magical, and amazing!" Her eyes shone in delight. "Can I please help look after them when they are born? Please?" She begged.

"Of course, you will be their good mother after all" Alice smiled softly

Her cheeks went bright red as her hands pressed against them during a large gasp. " You really mean it???"

"Of course! You mean so much to me and I want your in my child's life"

"You're the best friend and queen ever!!"

Alice smiled lightly "Thank you, Tia"

"Anything for you my queen, and bestest friend ever." She beamed.


	5. Queen of the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnsGVh8UZPo&t=269s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 020

A few months had passed since Tiana had been given the news about Queen Alice's pregnancy. Now she had been summoned to the Queen's private chambers, alone, at her convenience... Which Alice had only ever specified when something was weighing heavily on her mind.

Tiana came to her quickly, hoping to ease the pain her friend was potentially under. She found Alice leaning against the wall nearby her glass bottle, tears staining her cheeks.

She closed the door gently and rushed over to her, holding her friend and whispering, "what's wrong Maria, why the tears??"

"The senate doesn't believe I'm a virgin... They want me to abort my child" She sobbed

"No, they cannot do that to you. Your parents gifted the seed to you- let me at them, I'll make the Senate understand!" She whispered defiantly.

"No, I don't want them to do anything to you" She sobbed more

She tried to comfort her friend. "I'll help you protect them."

"Really?" She looked up at her friend with a hopeful glance

"Of course. You said I was to be their godmother, so, I'll do all I can."

Alice smiled lightly and hugged Tiana "Thank you Tia"

She hugged back. "You're welcome."

"I want my child to have the best life possible"

"I'll do everything I can."

"...I don't want the senate to get their hands on me or my child... Until they are born, I will be locking myself in my room and quarantining in here. Will you take over my duties from the shadows?" She paused before asking "Will you be Alice Merry-Go-Round?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep things running in your place whilst protecting you and your child."

Alice smiled softly "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me"

"You're life is so magical... I like being apart of it."

She smiled lightly "I will train you on the ways of being Queen"

"Thank you." She smiled.

She smiled lightly and placed a heavy book on Tiana's head

She very suddenly was standing in an awkward manner to try and stop it from falling.

"Lesson one;" She giggled "And this is exactly how they taught me. Posture."

"Just a second-" she took the book off her head, stood straighter and put it back. "That's better...! Right?" It was balanced and she was more comfortable- she was still though

"Relax your shoulders

She did her best to relax her shoulders.

"Now walk without wobbling the book"

Tiana gave it a go

Once she started walking she felt the book wobble

"Relax your shoulders"

"O-okay-" she didn't realise she had tensed them again

"Walk from this wall to that one"

She tried her best to stay relaxed as she did

However with each step the book wobbled more

She had to slow down to be reeeaaaaally slow

Maria chuckled lightly

Tiana was trying very hard to get it right

When she came back to Maria, Maria smiled lightly and took the book away from her "We'll come back to posture"

She relaxed a lot. " Thank you- how did you manage??"

"I didn't, it was the first thing I was tried on but it was the last thing I succeeded at" she giggled

She blushed. "I hope I can get the hang of it like you did then!"

"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully"

"Thank you my queen."

She smiled lightly

Tiana smiled back


	6. (Epilogue) Adam and Eve Moonlit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 020

Several months had passed and Alice had demanded for Tiana to come inside her chambers immediately

She came as quickly as she was able.

She found Alice in tears and heaving heavily. "It hurts!" she cried

She realized what was happening and started helping her out, having asked about midwifery back when she first discovered Maria's pregnancy, having casually asked around without giving away the secret at the time.

"Make it stop!" She demanded

"I can't. You have to bear through it, for your child okay?" She tried to calm her down.

"But... It hurts..." She sobbed and gripped the bedsheet

"I know, but it'll stop, just try to stay calm please?"

She breathed shakily "O-Okay..." She whimpered shakily

Sometime later, Maria had given birth to her son Adam Moonlit, but she was still in tremendous pain. That was when Tiana realised that she still had another child inside of her

"Uhm- Maria? You're not having just one child... there's two!" She told her.

"Tw-Two? O-Oh! That's wondrous news!" She shed tears of pain and happiness.

Tiana helped deliver Maria's second child

"Oh, Eve... My, sweet darling Adam and Eve" She held them both gently

Tiana began cleaning up everything for them.

Maria cried tears of happiness

"They're beautiful." She smiled.

"Adam, Eve, meet your god mother, Tiana"

"Hello cuties!" She waved hello

The twins cooed gooily "Would you like to hold one of them?"

"Please!" She nodded

She offered Eve to Tiana

Tiana took her into her arms.

Eve sobbed when she left her mother's arms but quickly adjusted and cooed gooily

"Hello Eve...! I'm going to have a lot of fun helping your mummy look after you~" she smiled, speaking happily to the child.

Eve's soft blonde hair tickled Tiana gently as Adam laughed because of Maria tickling him.

"You're such a little cutie~!" She sat down carefully with the baby.

The glass bottle glowed and alerted the pair of adults. "Hello my daughter" Levia spoke softly "Mama, look at my baby, isn't he just gorgeous?" 

"That he is. I am proud that the birth of your son was a success, I trust you will protect him with your life"

"Of course, Mama"

"There's my girl" and before Maria could say anything more the bottle rested back on it's shelf

"Do they know about Eve too?" Tiana asked, as she had Eve in her arms.

"I... Don't think so"

"Can you tell them?" She asked.

"I will, someday" She smiled lightly

"You won't... now?'" Tiana didn't understand.

"There's no reason too... I did just give birth"

".... alright."

\---------------------

Elsewhere, Casanova felt a surge of magic, which caused her to look up "What was that....?"


End file.
